


Peach Jam

by FEEDYOURBADHABIT



Category: DarkHarvest00, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Alex can sing, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Kinda a songfic i guess, M/M, They're gay Sharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FEEDYOURBADHABIT/pseuds/FEEDYOURBADHABIT
Summary: Chris and Alex have a cute kitchen experience





	Peach Jam

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Peach Jam on loop while writing this.  
> Listen to Peach Jam issa bop

Chris awoke with a start. 

He could hear music coming from downstairs in his kitchen, and for a beat he couldn’t figure out who it was. 

A quick glance at his door changed that.

On the hook, hung Alex’s favourite sweater, black with red skulls. 

Alex had been staying over for the past week, since Chris was too scared to be alone in his house after the twenty fourth. 

The smaller man got up and stretched, wincing slightly when his spine popped in three places. 

Chris pulled on a loose pair of shorts and, deciding to forgo a shirt, padded out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen.

 

As Chris got closer to his kitchen, he started to make out some of the lyrics to the song Alex was listening to. 

 

_ As fresh as the breeze and the dew in the morning _

_ Never felt the drought when you fill my cup _

_ You asked me so damn good, I barely could stay up _

_ Never felt the drought when you fill my cup _

 

A small smile spread across his face as he heard Alex singing along.

 

_ Do you wanna pick with them for a ride _

_ Ride it all, ride it alright _

_ Leave the door open, baby, let me come inside _

 

He peeked around a corner, trying not to giggle as he watched Alex spin around his kitchen with a mixing bowl in hand. 

 

_ Spoon full of love in your peach jam _

_ My favourite pick me up, no plans _

_ I'd rather stay in with you, hot damn _

 

He watched Alex for a little longer, his gaze full of love for his nerdy boyfriend. 

“ What a cutie… “

He thought as he watched dance around. 

The other was also in a pair of loose shorts, but he was wearing an apron over his bare chest. 

Chris finally gave in to his urge and slid into the kitchen, singing along with Alex. 

 

_ So taste it on my tongue , peach jam _

_ I'm the only one you spendin' for _

_ Only one you spendin' for _

 

When the song finished, Alex laughed brightly and traded his bowl for Chris, scooping him up into his arms and kissing him happily. 

“ I didn’t wake you up, did I? “

“ No, no, I woke up on my own. “

Chris kissed him back.

“ What are you making, Chef Gorgeous? “

The two shared a laugh at the name.

“ Chocolate pancakes and eggs, beautiful. “

“ Aww, my favourite! “

“ I figured I’d make you some food, since you’re always cooking for me. “

Chris blushed softly and kissed Alex’s cheek. 

“ I love you so, so much. “

Alex returned the kiss, then gently put Chris back down.

“ I love you too, nerd. Now, get out of the kitchen so I can cook! “

Alex playfully pushed him towards the living room.

Chris stuck his tongue out, but went into the living room anyways. 

 

About twenty minutes later, Alex came into the living room with two plates of food. 

“ I figured you’d be playing Skyrim. “

He chuckled.

Chris opened his mouth to defend himself, but Alex leaned down and kissed him.

“ Here, shut up and eat. I’m just playing. “

Chris rolled his eyes at the jab, but paused his game when Alex sat down next to him and passed him his plate.

He sighed in delight at the smell, then practically moaned when he took a bite.

“ Tell me why you let me cook all the time? “

“ Well, your food is good. “

“ Not as good as yours! “

“ Zip it and eat, baby. Then we can play Portal or something. “

“ Aw hell YES! “

  
  



End file.
